1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data storage and, more particularly, to optimizing space in data storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop computers, tablets, smart phones, and similar computing devices store data locally in one or more physical data storage devices. Typically, computers include local memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory devices for storing software applications, programs, and/or other data for computer operation. The local memory devices are accessible by a central processing unit, which is operable with a cache memory for temporarily storing received data. The computer also includes a mass storage device, such as an internal hard disk, for more permanent storage of data. To receive programs and/or other data from removable physical storage media, media drives, such as CD drives or other disk drives, are included and configured to read programs from and/or write data onto the storage media. Some computers include universal serial bus ports or other connection mechanisms for connecting flash drives or other temporary data storage devices to the computer.